


Keeper

by cubhyunjae



Category: The Boyz (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hyojin is Jacob's ex, Jacob and Sangyeon are very gay, M/M, Mild Angst, Not Beta Read, Sangyeon is a single dad, Sunwoo Eric and Juyeon are toddlers, Younghoon is there if you squint, it's really cute, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28584834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: sangyeon is a single father of three kids (sunwoo, youngjae, and juyeon). kevin is the kids' babysitter. one day kevin asks sangyeon if his best friend can watch the kids with him because his bestie just got broken up with and needs something to distract himself. sangyeon agrees and the next day kevin comes with him to watch the kids, jacob comes with. by the time sangyeon comes home and kevin and jacob have to leave, sunwoo, youngjae, and juyeon cry to sangyeon about how much they want jacob to stay. so kevin and sangyeon decide to have a giant sleepover with the kids and sangyeon is so enthralled with just how well jacob treats his kids.orjacob needs to heal from his break up so kevin brings him to babysit sangyeon's kids and sangyeon falls in love with jacob
Relationships: Bae Joonyoung | Jacob/Lee Sangyeon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Keeper

Sangyeon is nervous. He trusts Kevin with his life, with his  _ kids’ _ lives. He knows that Kevin would never bring someone over that would harm his kids. So why is he so nervous about Kevin’s friend coming over and helping watch his kids? He knows why he’s nervous. He’s a father. It’s bound to happen when you’re a single father of three kids. He just wants his kids to be happy and safe. Kevin and his friend should be here any moment and now Sangyeon is replaying the conversation he had with Kevin about his friend in his head. 

_ “Hey Sangyeon, I have a question,” Kevin had started as Sunwoo and Youngjae were wrestling with Juyeon to get the last piece of bacon from lunch.  _

_ “What’s up Kev?” Sangyeon looks over at the babysitter.  _

_ “When I come back on Monday can I bring my best friend Jacob? He just got broken up with today and I thought this might get his mind off of it. He’s great with kids! He just really needs that break. Is that okay? We’ll get there early so you can meet him!” Kevin looks at Sangyeon with the biggest eyes and pout he could muster.  _

_ “You’re lucky I like you Kevin Moon. Yes he can come along. Just be early so I can meet him,” Sangyeon pinches the bridge of his nose as Kevin squeals and hugs Sangyeon before leaving the house. _

Sangyeon grabs his tie from the stair banister and puts it around his neck as someone knocks on the front door. Sangyeon opens the door and smiles at Kevin, a male with silvery blonde hair standing close behind Kevin. Sangyeon moves to the side so that the two can walk inside the house, Kevin pulling his friend inside. 

“Sangyeon, this is Jacob. Jacob, this is Sangyeon. Sangyeon where are my babies?” Kevin looks at the older, Sangyeon pointing to the stairs, “Get to know each other. I’m going to go wake up the munchkins,” Kevin walks up the stairs leaving Sangyeon alone with Jacob. 

“Thank you for letting me come here and help watch the kids. It means a lot to me,” Jacob smiles at Sangyeon, Sangyeon noticing the metal piercing in his smiley. 

“You’ll want to be careful. Youngjae likes to tug. I made that mistake and he almost ripped my eyebrow piercing out,” Sangyeon winces at the memory, Jacob laughing softly, “Sunwoo will probably cover you in kisses. Juyeon is iffy with affection sometimes. It took him a bit to warm up to Kevin, so if he doesn’t hug you please don’t be offended. Kevin can probably tell you more about their eating habits, but Juyeon recently has been picky with how his rice is placed on his plate. Sunwoo is very clingy and will more than likely be all over you, he’s also super messy. Youngjae might get angry at him for not cleaning up, but just sit with Youngjae and help him calm down. They’re usually pretty calm though,” Sangyeon bites at his lip nervously as he does up his tie, “I’m sorry I’m so nervous. I’ve just had people not be nice to my kids so I get nervous.” 

“It’s understandable. I’m usually very patient with kids. I kind of have to be as a pediatric nurse,” Jacob grins and bites at his lip piercing, “Your tie is on backwards.” 

“Huh?” Sangyeon looks down at his tie and blushes before fixing his tie, “Thank you.” 

“But Keb! No want daddy to leave!” a brown haired boy pouts at Kevin as he snuggles into Kevin’s arms, two sleepy boys following Kevin down the stairs. 

“I know you don’t Youngjae, but daddy has to work. He’ll be back before you know it! But remember! We have a new friend here today!” Kevin pokes Youngjae’s nose, the toddler wiggles his nose at the touch and nods. 

“Who is it?” a black haired boy with a hello kitty plushie in his arms looks up at Kevin as they reach the bottom of the stairs. 

“Daddy got a boyfriend?” the boy next to Kevin with a red blanket looks up at Sangyeon, Sangyeon choking on his saliva. 

“Sunwoo, no I didn’t. This is Kevin’s friend! He’s going to be staying with you guys today!” Sangyeon smiles at Sunwoo, the boy turning to Jacob and making grabby hands at him. 

“Up! Up!” Sunwoo beams up at Jacob, Jacob bending down slightly and picking Sunwoo up, “I Sunwoo. What name you have?” 

“I’m Jacob. It’s nice to meet you Sunwoo,” Jacob wraps Sunwoo’s blanket around him, “How old are you?” 

“I three! Youngjae three too! Juyeonie is a big boy! He four,” Sunwoo points to the boy with the hello kitty plush, Juyeon shyly hiding behind Kevin. 

“Oh my goodness you’re so big already!” Jacob gasps, Sunwoo giggling and poking Jacob’s cheeks. 

“I should head out. Hey Kev? Juyeon has been really picky about his rice and how it gets plated so you might have to be extra special with his rice,” Sangyeon picks Juyeon up, “Hi baby. Can daddy have a kiss before he leaves for work?” 

“Mmhm,” Juyeon puckers his lips and pecks Sangyeon’s lips before wiggling to be let down, Sangyeon laughing as he sets Juyeon down, “Keb? I go in the living room?” 

“You can go in the living room bud. Youngjae and Sunwoo kiss daddy bye and then we can go into the living room to decide what we want for breakfast,” Kevin looks at Youngjae and Sunwoo as Sangyeon walks closer to Youngjae. 

Sangyeon gives a quick kiss to Youngjae and Sunwoo before he puts his shoes on, “Tomorrow I have to take them to a doctor’s appointment so I won’t need you until a bit later if that’s okay.” 

“Yeah of course! We’ll see you when you get home. Bye Sangyeon!” Kevin and Youngjae wave at Sangyeon. 

“Bye daddy!” Sunwoo waves at Sangyeon as he blows kisses and walks out the door, “To living room!” Sunwoo pokes Jacob’s cheek and giggles when Jacob jogs into the living room. 

“Keb I wan go fast too!” Youngjae whines then giggles loudly when Kevin runs into the living room. 

“‘M hungry Keb,” Juyeon crawls into Kevin’s lap when he sits down. 

“What do you want to do for breakfast kiddo?” Kevin tilts his head at Juyeon who thinks and plays with Kevin’s septum piercing. 

“‘Member those things you made us on Youngjae and Sunwoo’s birthday?” Juyeon snuggles into Kevin happily, Sunwoo excitedly bouncing in Jacob’s lap. 

“You guys want pancakes and bacon?” Kevin asks, Youngjae immediately sitting up at the mention of pancakes, “I take that as a yes.” 

“Do we have sit and be patent like last time?” Sunwoo pouts before turning to Jacob, “Keb bossy.” 

“How dare he be so mean to the cutest boys around?” Jacob scowls making Juyeon giggle from Kevin’s lap. 

“See Keb! Cobi likes us!” Sunwoo sticks his tongue out at Kevin, Kevin rolling his eyes at the sight. 

“Yes you three are going to have to be  _ patient _ and sit at the table again while Cobi and I cook,” Kevin looks at the kids who all groan. 

“That boring Keb!” Youngjae whines and dramatically falls onto the couch. 

“Come on Kev. Let them help us? It’ll be fun,” Jacob looks over at Kevin with bright hopeful eyes. 

“Yeah Keb! It be fun! Pease!” Sunwoo, Youngjae, and Juyeon look at Kevin with their best puppy dog expression, Kevin’s resolve quickly slipping. 

“Fine! If there’s a mess you’re cleaning it Jacob Bae,” Kevin glares at his best friend, Jacob and the children squealing with happiness. 

Sunwoo gets off of Jacob’s lap before grabbing Youngjae’s hand and running into the kitchen, Kevin standing up once Juyeon gets off his lap. Jacob stands up and walks towards Kevin before being stopped by Juyeon tugging on his pant leg. 

“What’s up kiddo?” Jacob looks at Juyeon who blushes and holds his hand out. 

“I hold Cobi’s hand?” Juyeon smiles up at Jacob, Jacob holding his hand out as Juyeon grabs his hand and holds it, “Cobi’s fingers rough. Feels like daddy’s. Cobi play guitar?” Juyeon looks up at Jacob as they walk into the kitchen. 

“I do play guitar. Does daddy play guitar?” Jacob smiles at Juyeon who nods his head then looks over at Youngjae and Sunwoo who are fighting over the pink hello kitty stool. 

“Hey! That’s my stool!” Juyeon tears up and looks up at Jacob, “They fight over my stool Cobi!” 

“Youngjae, Sunwoo, can we let Juyeon have his stool please? I’m sure you two have super amazing stools also!” Jacob smiles at the twins, the both of them running to the other side of the island to get their stools, “There you go Juyeon.” 

“Thank you Cobi. I give you hug after breakfast?” Juyeon looks up at Jacob, Kevin’s jaw dropping at the statement. 

“If you want to bub! You don’t have to though,” Jacob smiles at Juyeon who beams up at Jacob. 

“Want to. Juyeonie likes Cobi,” Juyeon grins and holds the counter as Kevin sets bowls on the counter. 

“Cobi Cobi! Look at our stools!” Sunwoo and Youngjae look up at Jacob as they bring over their stools. 

Jacob looks over Sunwoo’s stool first. The top is covered in raccoons, the collapsable legs the same striped pattern as the raccoon’s tail. Youngjae looks up at Jacob as he looks over his stool next, the bright yellow making Jacob beam as he realizes it’s a pikachu stool. 

“See! I told you that your stools are just as cool as Juyeon’s!” Jacob grins at the twins, Youngjae and Sunwoo giggling as they push their stools to the island while Kevin puts all of the ingredients on the island along with empty condiment bottles and food dye. 

“Color cakes!” Youngjae shouts happily, Jacob beaming at the younger. 

“I’m really surprised Juyeon is being so open with you. He’s usually pretty shy at first. Juyeon is the reason why Sangyeon is so nervous about new people being around his kids. He had some parent say something fucked up about Juyeon which is why he’s so shy and quiet,” Kevin frowns as he sets small bowls in front of Juyeon, Youngjae, and Sunwoo. 

“Keb said fuck!” Sunwoo gawks at Kevin, Kevin’s eyes widening as he realizes his slip up, “Can we say fuck?” 

“NO!” Kevin blurts, Youngjae and Juyeon laughing at the panic in Kevin’s voice, “You three are going to be the death of me.” 

“Booooooo,” Youngjae wiggles and pokes Sunwoo’s cheek, “Sunwoo no mess!” 

“But!” Sunwoo pouts when Youngjae glares at Sunwoo, “I try no mess.” 

“Youngjae hates mess,” Juyeon shakes his head as Kevin starts to make the pancake batter, “Cobi have girlfriend?” 

“I don’t like girls like that,” Jacob grins at Juyeon as he starts up the griddle and begins cooking bacon. 

“You like boys? Daddy does too! So does Keb! Keb like boy that works at music store!” Juyeon giggles as Kevin’s face heats up, Jacob raising his eyebrow. 

“And who would that be Juyeonie?” Jacob puts the bacon on the griddle then fixes his lip piercing. 

“Younghoonie!” Juyeon giggles and plays with his hair, “We saw Keb kiss Younghoonie!” 

“YOU LIAR! KEVIN MOON I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU LIED TO MY FACE!” Jacob shrieks and smacks Kevin’s arm, Kevin laughing loudly and flicking Jacob’s ear, “YOU SAID YOU DIDN’T LIKE HIM!” 

“YOU HAD JUST GOTTEN BROKEN UP WITH JAKE!” Kevin shouts back, the three toddlers giggling at Kevin and Jacob’s antics. 

“You know I would have been happy for you,” Jacob frowns and sighs, “You deserve it Kev.”

“You’ll find someone Jake. I’m sorry Hyojin wasn’t the one,” Kevin frowns and looks down at the pancake batter as he begins mixing it up. 

“Why Cobi sad?” Youngjae frowns as Jacob’s smile turns into a frown at the mention of his ex. 

“Jacob had someone very special and important to him leave, so Jacob’s a little sad. That’s why he’s here with us! That way we can make him smile!” Kevin smiles at the toddlers who nod their heads and then immediately begin whispering amongst themselves so Jacob won’t hear before they have Kevin come over to tell him their plan. 

Jacob flips the bacon then hisses slightly when he gets burnt, Kevin snorting as he puts pancake batter in each of the boys’ bowls. Youngjae, Sunwoo, and Juyeon look up at Kevin for instructions on what to do next. 

“What color do you want for your pancakes?” Kevin pulls out the food dye while smiling at the kids, the three of them thinking. 

“Can I do blue?” Juyeon pushes his lips out while thinking then nodding to himself, “Yeah blue.” 

“I want purple!” Youngjae wiggles side to side on his stool, Jacob running over and catching Youngjae when he slips from the stool, “Hey! Cobi catch me!” 

“You have to be careful kiddo,” Jacob smiles as he helps Youngjae back up on the stool. 

“No fair Youngjae,” Juyeon pouts and glares at his bowl as Kevin puts blue food dye in his bowl. 

“I have red!” Sunwoo looks at Kevin with a bright smile, Kevin putting purple in Youngjae’s bowl and then red in Sunwoo’s bowl before he notices the tears welling up in Juyeon’s eyes. 

“Hey hey hey, what’s wrong Juyeon? Why are we so worked up kiddo?” Kevin frowns as he looks at Juyeon who sniffles, “Can you tell me what’s wrong?” 

“Want Cobi catch me too,” Juyeon looks up at Kevin with teary eyes. 

“Hey Cobi? Can you come catch Juyeonie?” Kevin looks back at Jacob who nods after taking the bacon off the griddle. 

Jacob stands behind Juyeon’s stool as Juyeon wiggles and then falls off, Jacob catching him and grinning as Juyeon laughs happily. Juyeon turns himself in Jacob’s arms before hugging him tightly, Jacob hugging back. 

“Juyeonie like Cobi lots. Cobi nice to Juyeonie,” Juyeon presses a wet kiss to Jacob’s cheek before Jacob sets Juyeon down on the stool again. 

Jacob looks at Kevin, tears lining his eyes at Juyeon’s words. 

“Oh my god. Not you too! I did not have you come with me for me to take care of  _ four _ toddlers. Please hurry up and finish the bacon so I can cook the pancakes!” Kevin laughs as Jacob wipes his eyes and goes back to the bacon, “Okay boys. Can you take your spoons and mix the colors in?” 

“Yeah!” the three shout happily, all of them reaching for their spoons and then mixing in the food dye with the pancake batter. 

Kevin puts the normal colored pancake batter into a large condiment bottle before helping the boys put the colored pancake batter into the smaller ones. Jacob puts the rest of the bacon on the griddle, Kevin and the kids talking about what pancakes they want. Youngjae and Sunwoo argue over who the best pokemon is, Juyeon watching Jacob intently. Kevin smiles at Juyeon as Jacob flips the bacon and winces when the bacon pops at him. Juyeon’s eyes widen then glares at the bacon. Sunwoo and Youngjae look at their older brother, the both of them giggling at Juyeon. 

“Juyeonie likes Cobi,” Youngjae looks up at Kevin, “Keb? Play with piecing after food?” 

“Sure kiddo. I have new jewelry in my tummy! Cobi has piercings too,” Kevin smiles as Jacob finishes up the bacon. 

Jacob pours the bacon grease into a jar then wipes the excess off then turns to Kevin, “I’m done.” 

“You have a stalker,” Kevin mumbles to Jacob, Jacob looking over at Juyeon who blushes and looks away. 

“What ones Cobi have?” Youngjae looks over at Jacob, “I see?” 

Jacob walks over to Youngjae and fixes his labret, Youngjae looking at the piercing in awe. Jacob lifts up his top lip and shows Youngjae the smiley piercing, Youngjae squealing in delight at the sight. Youngjae reaches out and moves the smiley piercing, Sunwoo looking at the piercing slightly confused. Kevin snorts as he watches Youngjae play with Jacob’s nostril piercing, the hoop moving around as Youngjae turns it. 

“Keb has two. Did mouth one hurt?” Youngjae looks up at Jacob with wide eyes. 

“It hurt more than my lip piercing but no as bad as this one,” Jacob points to the industrial bar in his ear, Youngjae gawking at the piercing, “Keb had to hold my hand when I got this one.” 

“KEB! COBI HAS HOLES IN HIS EARS!” Sunwoo screams in shock, Kevin and Jacob laughing. 

“They’re gauges bub. Look!” Jacob takes the 0g rainbow metal tunnels out of his ears, the toddlers’ eyes widening at the sight. 

“Put finger through?” Youngjae giggles as Jacob nods. 

Youngjae puts his finger through the gauged lobe, Sunwoo watching in mild horror, Juyeon giggling at Sunwoo. Youngjae pulls his finger out and then pokes the daith piercing. 

“Keb has more piercings. Why you not have more?” Youngjae asks as Jacob puts his tunnels back in. 

“Because I’m a nurse. When I’m at work I have to put clear piercings in so that no one can really see them,” Jacob smiles at Youngjae who nods his head. 

“Daddy has tongue pierced,”Juyeon looks over at Kevin, “Keb hungry!” 

“I know buddy. I’m making the pancakes now. Jacob can you get the plates from the cupboard? They match with the stools,” Kevin points to the cupboard as he draws the art for the kids. 

Jacob reaches up and grabs the plates for the kids while also grabbing two plates for Kevin and him. Jacob sets the plates down on the counter, his phone going off. Jacob pulls it out and looks over the message. 

“H-Hey Kev? I need to m-make a call,” Jacob smiles to his friend, his voice breaking as his emotions take over. 

Kevin nods with a frown, Jacob walking into the living room to call Hyojin. He clenches his jaw so that he hopefully won’t cry before Hyojin answers the call. Jacob looks up at the ceiling, the tears threatening to spill unable to run. 

“Hey Jacob,” Hyojin’s voice rings through Jacob’s ear. 

“Hey Hyojin. What did you need?” Jacob wipes his eyes as tears run down his cheeks, his throat tightening as he refuses to sob. 

“Jaehyun came by and got the rest of your stuff for you. Are you sure you don’t want the apartment Jake? It’s closer to the doctor’s office than Kevin’s house. I have no problem moving in with Seungjun and moving my stuff out. I know you just moved everything out. I’m sorry Jacob,” Hyojin’s voice is shaky like he’s trying not to cry. 

“Hyojin,” Jacob’s voice cracks, “Even if you moved out, I can’t stay in that apartment. That was  _ our _ life together and it’s over now. I can’t do it. You keep the apartment. I’ll forward my mail to Kevin’s house. Thanks for telling me Jaehyun got my stuff. Goodbye Hyojin,” Jacob hangs up not wanting to hear Hyojin’s response. 

Jacob sits down on the floor and pulls his knees close to his chest. He finally lets the suppressed sobs course through his body. Jacob tugs at his hair to try and quiet himself so the kids won’t worry about him. To Jacob’s dismay he can hear running footsteps come from the kitchen to the living room. Jacob looks over at the children, Sunwoo, Juyeon, and Youngjae looking at him with concern. 

“Cobi sad? We make Cobi feel better?” Sunwoo asks quietly, Jacob nodding his head as he looks at the kids, “Cobi want hugs?” 

Jacob nods his head, tears still running down his cheeks. Sunwoo, Youngjae, and Juyeon all pile onto Jacob and give him hugs. Juyeon leans up and wipes Jacob’s tears away with his pajama sleeve. Jacob tries to smile, Juyeon shaking his head and hugging him tightly. 

“Daddy say ‘s okay to be sad. ‘S okay if you’re sad Cobi. We here. So is Keb! We lob you,” Juyeon snuggles into Jacob, Youngjae and Sunwoo nodding and snuggling into Jacob as well. 

“Your daddy is very smart,” Jacob holds the three kids close. 

“Cobi feel better?” Sunwoo looks up at the older, Kevin leaning against the wall as he watches them. 

“Cobi feels better,” Jacob smiles at the three, Youngjae grinning and kissing Jacob’s cheek before walking over to Kevin. 

Sunwoo and Juyeon stand up, Jacob standing up after them and holding their hands as they walk into the dining room. Jacob helps Kevin put the plates and drinks on the table, Sunwoo smiling up at Jacob. Jacob grins at him as he sets Juyeon and Youngjae’s cups in front of them, the both of them beaming up at Jacob. Jacob sits down as Kevin puts everyone’s pancakes on their plates, a colorful and conglomerate mess of colors is set on Jacob’s plate. Jacob looks over at Kevin who puts his hands up and points to the kids. Jacob’s eyes line with tears again, Kevin laughing at him. 

“The boys wanted to make you a special pancake to make you happy,” Kevin fixes his septum piercing while Jacob wipes his eyes. 

“Cobi like it?” the kids look up at him with wide and hopeful eyes. 

“I love it. Thank you,” Jacob grins at the three as they all begin to eat breakfast.

The group of five all eat breakfast while Kevin and the boys cryptically talk about their plans for after breakfast. Once they all finish up, the kids immediately drag Kevin into the living room, Jacob cleaning up the dishes from the table then walking into the kitchen to start the dishes. Jacob hums to himself as he does up the dishes. Jacob looks around Sangyeon’s kitchen knowing that this will not be the last time he’s in the kitchen. He’s probably going to accompany Kevin everytime he has off of work. Jacob notices the multiple drawings up on the fridge, most of them by the kids, some by Kevin for the kids. Jacob smiles at the drawings. He recognizes three of them from Kevin’s chest tattoos. They had made them for Kevin, but Kevin wanted them up on Sangyeon’s fridge, so Kevin being Kevin got their drawings tattooed on his chest. Jacob finishes up the dishes then sets them up on the dryer rack to dry. Jacob turns around to see three toothy grins beaming up at him. 

“Well hello. What do I owe the pleasure of seeing you three for?” Jacob grins as the boys giggle at his question. 

The three boys grab his left hand and drag him into the living room. Jacob tilts his head as he sees the giant blanket fort, Kevin peeking his head out of the entrance of the blanket fort. 

“Oh perfect! Come inside the Happy Cobi Fortress!” Kevin grins up at Jacob who laughs and crawls inside the blanket fort with the kids. 

“It all for Cobi!” Sunwoo giggles and wraps his red blanket around Jacob’s shoulders, Juyeon crawling into Jacob’s lap and snuggling into him. 

“The boys came up with it. Sangyeon makes them blanket forts when they get sad so they thought it would make you happy,” Kevin smiles and plays with Youngjae’s hair as he snuggles into Kevin. 

“Well I’m happy that I get to be in here with you three,” Jacob pulls Sunwoo into his lap as well before reaching over and pinching Youngjae’s cheek lightly. 

“We play game? Keb we game? Please?” Youngjae bounces and grabs the switch controller. 

“Yes we can game silly,” Kevin opens the front of the fort so they can all see the tv easily, “We can only play with four players though.” 

“I’d rather watch you guys play than play myself,” Jacob smiles as he hands Juyeon and Sunwoo a controller, Youngjae snuggling further into Kevin’s chest. 

“Sure Cobi?” Sunwoo looks back at Jacob who nods and smiles, “Juyeonie and I beat Keb for you!” 

“Yeah! We’ll beat Keb!” Juyeon beams before they all start their game. 

The next two hours are spent with the boys playing several rounds of Mario Kart, Jacob laughing when Kevin actually loses to the kids. Once the kids get hungry again, Kevin orders McDonald’s delivery. While they all eat lunch, Kevin turns on a tv show for all of them to watch. Once everyone is done, Kevin cleans up the trash as Jacob lays down with the kids. Juyeon lies next to Jacob, Sunwoo laying next to Juyeon. Youngjae lays down on the other side of Jacob as Kevin crawls back inside the fort. Jacob looks over at Juyeon and Sunwoo to ask them something when he notices that they’re both fast asleep. Jacob smiles at Kevin who points to a sleeping Youngjae. 

“They fall asleep quick,” Jacob whispers to Kevin, Kevin holding Jacob’s hand. 

“They’re angels most of the time,” Kevin smiles softly, “Are you okay?” 

“As okay as I can be. He tried offering the apartment to me again. Jaehyun has the rest of my stuff. Why do men suck?” Jacob sighs and looks up at the ceiling of the blanket fort. 

“These three don’t. If you get to know Sangyeon he’s amazing too. Oh my god you’re just his type,” Kevin smirks at Jacob who just gawks at Kevin’s insinuation, “Come on! You’d score a dilf and three amazing kids! You’d become a dad!” 

“Kevin the man barely knows me!” Jacob rolls his eyes at Kevin who shrugs.

“It’s just a thought man,” Kevin runs his fingers through Youngjae’s hair, “I’m really surprised Juyeon is so attached to you already. It took him two weeks to fully warm up to me. I’m really glad he likes you. Do you want to come back with me tomorrow if Sangyeon says it’s okay?” 

“I’d love to. I’m already attached to them,” Jacob brushes Juyeon and Sunwoo’s hair from their face, Sunwoo stirring slightly. 

“They all love you too,” Kevin grins and pulls out his phone, “I love you Jake.” 

“I love you too Kev,” Jacob stretches and looks up at the blanket fort ceiling, “Things are going to get better.” 

After another hour and a half, the three boys all start waking up. Sunwoo crawls into Jacob’s lap and yawns as he traces the guitar tattoo on Jacob’s right forearm. Juyeon sits up, his hair going in all different directions. Youngjae sleepily laughs at Juyeon’s hair and crawls over to Juyeon and hugs him. Juyeon hugs Youngjae back, Sunwoo whining and crawling over to his brothers as he hugs them. Jacob and Kevin coo at how cute they are, Jacob taking a few pictures of the kids to have as a memory.

“Sleepy,” Sunwoo pouts and rubs his eyes, “Cobi nap?” 

“I didn’t nap, but that’s okay. I wasn’t tired,” Jacob smiles at Sunwoo who nods and sits back in Jacob’s lap, Juyeon and Youngjae joining him, “Well hello there.” 

“Cobi play guitar?” Juyeon looks up at Jacob as he rubs the sleep from his eyes. 

“I don’t have my guitar here. Maybe next time? Is that okay?” Jacob asks as Juyeon nods. 

“Keb, I firsty,” Sunwoo pouts at Kevin who nods and crawls out of the blanket fort to get juice boxes for the kids, “Keb is sweet. I lob Keb.” 

“Keb loves you too kiddo. He loves all three of you,” Jacob smiles and pokes each of their cheeks for emphasis. 

“I happy that Keb brought you,” Juyeon smiles and snuggles into Jacob, Youngjae and Sunwoo nodding their heads as they both snuggle into Jacob happily. 

Kevin crawls into the blanket fort before handing the kids their juice boxes, “I’m getting replaced!” 

“No way! No one ever place you Keb!” Youngjae and Sunwoo giggle and take sips of their juice. 

“Want sip Cobi?” Juyeon holds his juice box out for Jacob with bright eyes, “It good!” 

“I’d love some juice,” Jacob beams before taking a small sip of the juice, “It’s so good!” 

“Keb buy it!” Sunwoo tells Jacob as Juyeon happily sips his juice. 

“Cause daddy kept buying wrong one,” Youngjae smiles and finishes his juice, “I’m done.” 

“Me too!” Sunwoo calls out after finishing his juice. 

“I’m done too!” Juyeon grins then gasps when he hears the front door open, “DADDY!” 

“Where are my babies?” Sangyeon calls out, Juyeon, Sunwoo, and Youngjae quickly crawling out of the blanket fort to go and hug Sangyeon, “There they are!” 

Sangyeon pulls the three of them into a hug, Jacob and Kevin crawling out of the fort to get ready to leave. Sangyeon looks over at Jacob, the younger pushing his hair back making Sangyeon’s heart rate pick up. 

“How were they?” Sangyeon looks over at Kevin. 

“They were great. We had pancakes and bacon for breakfast and McDonald’s for lunch. We made Cobi a blanket fort because he was sad. Youngjae fell off his stool and Jacob caught him, then  _ someone _ got jealous so we had Jacob catch him,” Kevin smirks at the boys, Juyeon pouting and stomping his foot. 

“Was not!” Juyeon sticks his tongue out at Kevin. 

“Were too!” Kevin sticks his tongue out at Juyeon. 

“Juyeon got jealous?” Sangyeon raises his eyebrow in confusion, “Did they take a nap?” 

“They just woke up not that long ago. Maybe twenty minutes ago,” Jacob smiles at Sangyeon, Sangyeon’s heart going crazy at the sight. 

“Awesome! I’m glad they had a good time. Boys! It’s time to say goodbye to Kev and Cobi,” Sangyeon looks at the three boys, Sunwoo and Youngjae pouting but nodding. 

Juyeon shakes his head and walks over to Jacob, “Cobi stay.” 

“Baby, Cobi has to go home with Kev. He can’t stay the night,” Sangyeon frowns slightly as Juyeon shakes his head. 

“No! Cobi has to stay! Cobi sad! Want Cobi happy!” Juyeon’s eyes begin to water as he looks up at Sangyeon. 

“Cobi can come back tomorrow Juyeonie. Kev is going to take him home so that he can be happy at home!” Sangyeon smiles then winces when Juyeon starts sobbing and screaming. 

“NO! COBI CAN’T LEAVE! I HAVE MAKE COBI HAPPY! COBI MAKE ME HAPPY! I HAVE MAKE HIM HAPPY!” Juyeon screams and clings to Jacob’s leg. 

“I don’t know what to do. He’s never acted like this before,” Sangyeon looks at Kevin who shrugs. 

“Come here baby. Come here,” Jacob picks Juyeon up and rubs his back, “It’s okay. It’s okay. I got you. Cobi’s got you. Shhh, it’s going to be okay,” Jacob sways back and forth, Juyeon crying into Jacob’s shoulder as he wraps himself around Jacob. 

“Juyeon isn’t going to let him go anytime soon,” Sangyeon sighs and slips his shoes off, “Emergency sleepover?” 

“We might have to. Juyeon hasn’t left Jacob’s side since we basically got here. Sangyeon,” Kevin walks closer to talk quieter so Sunwoo and Youngjae won’t hear, “He  _ hugged _ Jacob within an hour of Jacob being here. Juyeon didn’t hug me until three weeks of me being around them.”

“Jacob must be special then,” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob who is now sat on the floor with Juyeon, Juyeon beaming up at Jacob as Jacob talks to Juyeon about his tattoos, “He’s really good with Juyeon.” 

“Juyeonie cuddle Cobi at nap time,” Sunwoo looks up at Sangyeon, “Cobi nice. I lob Cobi. He made Keb let us help in the kitchen!” 

“Mmhm! Cobi let us play games instead of turns! I put finger through his ear!” Youngjae giggles and looks up at his dad, “Daddy like Cobi?” 

“Well I’m glad that you like him! I don’t know Cobi enough yet kiddo,” Sangyeon smiles at Youngjae. 

“Felt daddy’s heart when Cobi smile at him!” Youngjae giggles as Sunwoo nods his head fast. 

Sangyeon feels the heat consume his face at his son’s comment, his eyes immediately looking over at Jacob to notice the light blush on his cheeks. 

“Oh my god this is painful,” Kevin pinches the bridge of his nose, “Jake I’m going to have run home to get clothes for us. Are you gonna be okay here by yourself for a bit?” 

“Yeah I’ll be fine! Juyeon and I are talking about Sangyeon’s tattoos,” Jacob smiles at Kevin who nods and turns to Sangyeon. 

“Try not to jump my best friend in front of your kids,” Kevin smirks and slips his shoes on, “I’ll be back soon. Go talk to him,” Kevin winks and leaves the house, Sangyeon looking over at Jacob who now has Sunwoo and Youngjae sitting with him as well. 

Sangyeon walks over to Jacob and the kids and sits across from them on the floor. Sangyeon grabs a hair tie from the end table by the couch. He pulls Youngjae into his lap who yelps and thrashes in Sangyeon’s lap. 

“Will you knock it off? I’m putting your hair up,” Sangyeon laughs as Youngjae calms down and lets Sangyeon put his hair up in a little sprout ponytail, “There,” Sangyeon taps Youngjae’s side, “Why don’t you boys go play? Cobi is staying the night with Kev so you don’t have to worry about him leaving.”

“Okay! We go play!” Juyeon beams and drags his brothers upstairs to the playroom. 

“I’m Sangyeon,” Sangyeon smiles at Jacob who looks over at the older and grins. 

“I’m Jacob. It’s nice to meet you,” Jacob grins and then looks down at his phone, his smile instantly fading. 

There, face up for anyone to see, is a picture from Hyojin. The picture shows a ring with the words ‘Do you want this back?’ underneath it. Jacob feels the tears well up in his eyes again, Jacob looking up at the ceiling so his tears won’t fall. 

“Jacob,” Sangyeon looks at Jacob who closes his eyes tightly, “It’s okay to cry.” 

“I’m so sorry,” Jacob whispers before he breaks down and starts sobbing. 

“Oh Jacob,” Sangyeon frowns and pulls the younger into a hug, “It’s okay. It’s okay. You’re going to be okay. You have Kevin and me and the boys,” Sangyeon rubs Jacob’s back, Jacob crying harder into Sangyeon’s shoulder, “Oh Jake,” Sangyeon holds him closer. 

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m so stupid to cry over this. I knew before we broke up. He stopped doing the little things that he knew I loved. He stopped playing with my hair at night. He stopped making me coffee in the morning. He stopped saving me leftovers for dinner. He stopped dancing with me in the kitchen as we made dinner. He stopped being mine long before he broke it off. I just didn’t want to believe it,” Jacob sits up and laughs sadly, his eyes puffy from crying. 

“It’s not stupid babe. It’s not stupid at all. He was important to you. You thought he was your forever. It’s okay to be sad Jake. Being sad is just as important as being happy. We’re here to catch you when you fall okay?” Sangyeon wipes Jacob’s eyes, the younger leaning into the affection, “I know we don’t know each other like at all, but my boys are in love with you. I’m here for you okay? I want you to smile and if I have to crawl to the ends of the earth just to see you smile then I will. You’re important to my kids, so now you’re automatically important to me you hear me?” Sangyeon beams at Jacob, the younger grinning at Sangyeon, “There we go!” 

“You really are a dad,” Jacob laughs as Sangyeon rolls his eyes and pushes Jacob’s shoulder slightly with a smile.

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob who pushes his lips out in thought, “We can either cook or order out, I’m not picky.” 

“Can we,” Jacob bites at the inside of his lip out of nervousness, “Can we make bulgogi? I haven’t actually sat and made it in a while. It was one of our favorite things to make together, but I don’t want it to be a memory of him anymore.” 

Sangyeon pulls his phone out and calls Kevin, the younger immediately picking up. 

“Is everything okay? Did something happen?” Kevin’s voice is panicked making Sangyeon snort, “I will give Youngjae sugar.” 

“No you will not!” Sangyeon scoffs, “Can you stop by the store to get beef for bulgogi?”

“Yeah. Is that what we’re doing for dinner?” Kevin asks as Jacob shakily grabs his phone and texts Hyojin back. 

“Yeah. I should have everything else, I just don’t have any beef for it,” Sangyeon looks at Jacob who shuts his screen off and closes his eyes to try and not cry. 

“Yeah I’ll get it. I’m going to start driving so I’m hanging up. Bye Sangyeon,” Kevin hangs up, Sangyeon and Jacob immediately jump up and run up the stairs when they hear crying. 

“What happened?” Sangyeon looks at the kids, Sunwoo and Youngjae pointing to Juyeon, “That doesn’t tell me what happened boys.” 

“Juyeonie fell off the chair!” Sunwoo looks up at Sangyeon who sighs and nods, Jacob already picking Juyeon up. 

“Are you okay?” Jacob sets Juyeon down on the chair and looks over his arms and legs for any serious injuries. 

“‘M okay. Just fell and hit here on the shelf,” Juyeon points to his shoulder, Jacob moving Juyeon’s shirt to look at his shoulder. 

“Well the good news is you’re not bleeding! You might have a bruise though,” Jacob looks up at Sangyeon who shrugs and lifts the back of Sunwoo’s shirt up exposing a giant bruise on his back, “WHAT DID HE DO?!” 

“Someone thought it was a smart idea to jump from couch to couch in the living room. He hit his back on an ottoman. I took him to urgent care and they said he would be fine, just bruised for a while,” Sangyeon smiles and lets go of Sunwoo’s shirt, the younger grinning at Jacob. 

“You four are going to be the death of me,” Jacob shakes his head, “You boys be careful okay? Or else I’ll wrap you all in bubble wrap!” 

“Okay Cobi!” the three boys giggle and immediately go back to playing, Sangyeon and Jacob going back downstairs. 

“Is being a pediatric nurse hard?” Sangyeon asks as they both sit down on a couch in the living room. 

“I always pack extra scrubs. You never know when a child will throw up on you,” Jacob laughs as Sangyeon’s face contorts into a look of disgust, “I love my job. My least favorite thing to do is shots. I hate seeing kids cry, but I always do my best to distract them so they can’t tell when it’s happening. One time,” Jacob laughs slightly at the memory, “One time there was this little girl who had brought her pet rock. Her mom apologized so much about me having to check the vital signs on the rock first before her daughter, but her daughter got so giggly and happy. It’s worth all the puke sometimes,” Jacob leans against the back of the couch, Sangyeon reaching his hand over to play with Jacob’s hair, “What do you do mister suit and tie?” 

“I’m a marketing lead in a electronics company. It’s boring. It’s definitely not my dream job,” Sangyeon shrugs and continues to play with Jacob’s hair, Jacob leaning further into the affection. 

“What is your dream job?” Jacob looks over at Sangyeon who blushes lightly. 

“I love music, so my dream job is to be a music therapist or just to make music. I’d die to have my own record label or just be able to make music for people, but sadly I don’t think it’ll ever happen. I just don’t have enough time. I don’t mind the job I have now. It’s good, secure, makes it so I’m able to afford this,” Sangyeon gestures to the house around him, “I love making my kids happy, but I just hate feeling like there’s something in life that I’m missing. I just hate feeling like I’m not doing enough.” 

“You are. You might not think you are, but god Sangyeon the way your kids talk about you. Their eyes fill with so much love and happiness when they talk about you. The boys and I got to sit and talk about how you play guitar for them, how you tuck them in and sing them to sleep, how you let them pick out what you wear to the office. It’s the small little things that you do for them. It might not seem like a lot to you, but it means the world to them. Sangyeon you let a complete stranger come into your house and help your babysitter take care of your kids. You’re sitting on a couch with a stranger and playing with their hair because they cried into your shoulder about how their ex used to do it for them. Sangyeon you are doing enough and so much more,” Jacob looks over at Sangyeon who hugs Jacob tightly. 

“Thank you Jake,” Sangyeon mumbles into Jacob’s shoulder, Jacob rubbing Sangyeon’s back happily.

“I thought I said not to jump my best friend?” Kevin scoffs as he walks over to Sangyeon and holds out a grocery bag, “BOYS! WHO WANTS TO PLAY MARIO KART AGAIN?!” Kevin shouts up the stairs, all three boys running down the stairs to see Sangyeon and Jacob hugging. 

“Oh my god. Cobi and daddy are boyfriends,” Sunwoo’s jaw drops, Sangyeon and Jacob laughing as they pull away. 

Sangyeon grabs the grocery bag and helps Jacob up from the couch, “We’re not boyfriends Sunwoo.” 

“Damn it,” Juyeon pouts, Sangyeon and Jacob both turning to Kevin.

“It was not my fault!” Kevin pouts as he looks at Juyeon. 

“Keb said fuck today!” Youngjae giggles loudly, Sangyeon pinching the bridge of his nose. 

“You sellout!” Kevin picks Youngjae up and spins him around, “How dare you tell your dad my secrets!” 

“Because!” Youngjae giggles and snuggles into Kevin, “We play game?”

“Yes we’re gonna play games in the fort! Daddy and Cobi are going to go make dinner,” Kevin sets Youngjae down, Sunwoo and Youngjae crawl into the fort. 

“Juyeon, why do you want Cobi and daddy to be together?” Sangyeon crouches down so he’s eye level with his son. 

“Want daddy and Cobi happy. Daddy makes me happy. Cobi makes me happy. I fought maybe Cobi will make daddy happy and daddy will make Cobi happy,” Juyeon looks at his dad with a smile. 

“Can I tell Juyeonie a secret?” Sangyeon smiles at his son who nods his head, “Daddy thinks Cobi is very cute and would eventually like to be with him.” 

“YAY!” Juyeon beams at his dad before kissing his cheek, “I gonna go play now!” Juyeon leaves Sangyeon and crawls into the blanket fort. 

“Shall we go make dinner?” Sangyeon smiles and takes Jacob’s hand before leading him into the kitchen. 

“Did you mean that?” Jacob blushes slightly as Sangyeon sets the bag down on the counter and gets the beef out. 

“Yeah, I did,” Sangyeon smiles and grabs his phone, “What should we listen to?” 

“Whatever you’d like Sangyeon,” Jacob smiles at Sangyeon who turns on some music.

Sangyeon gets the ingredients out to make the marinade. Jacob sways his hips slightly to the music as he gets a bowl from the cupboard that Sangyeon tells him. Sangyeon watches him with a bright smile, Jacob blushing lightly at Sangyeon’s gaze. Sangyeon and Jacob work together to add the ingredients, Jacob humming slightly to the song playing from Sangyeon’s phone. Sangyeon rolls his sleeves up to his elbow before he mixes everything into the marinade, Jacob’s eyes glued to Sangyeon’s forearms. 

“You alright Jacob?” Sangyeon smirks at Jacob who opens his mouth to say something intelligent before shutting his mouth, “Cute.” 

“Shut up,” Jacob blushes and opens the packages of beef, “Tell me when and I’ll put them in.” 

“Any time babe,” Sangyeon smiles as the blush on Jacob’s cheeks deepen. 

Jacob puts the beef into the marinade bowl, Sangyeon mixing it all together before putting a lid on the bowl and setting it off to the side of the counter. Sangyeon grabs his phone and changes the song to a slower but happy song. He walks out from behind the island and pulls Jacob close to him with a smile. 

“What are you doing?” Jacob laughs as Sangyeon puts his hand on Jacob’s waist. 

“I’m taking something you love and making new memories with it so hopefully these memories replace the bad ones,” Sangyeon grins at Jacob who blushes but nods, “Follow my lead?” 

“I feel like I’m at a church dance with my first guy crush,” Jacob laughs then yelps when Sangyeon pulls him closer, “Nevermind.” 

“I wish I could have been your first guy crush,” Sangyeon smiles before he begins to dance with Jacob, Jacob resting his head on Sangyeon’s shoulder as they dance. 

Jacob and Sangyeon dance around the kitchen for the next ten minutes until they hear the pitter patter of little feet behind them. Sangyeon pulls apart from Jacob as he turns around and smiles at Sunwoo. Sunwoo makes grabby hands at Jacob, Jacob bending over and picking him up happily. 

“Hi love. What can I do for you?” Jacob smiles at Sunwoo who pushes his lips out in thought. 

“I dance with Cobi?” Sunwoo asks softly, his eyes lighting up at the thought. 

“Of course we can dance baby. Do you want to dance like daddy and I were?” Jacob asks Sunwoo who nods his head quickly. 

Sangyeon turns on another slow song as Jacob begins to dance around the kitchen with Sunwoo happily, Sunwoo giggling as Jacob spins them around. Sunwoo snuggles into Jacob happily once the song ends. 

“Thank you! I go play again!” Sunwoo wiggles in Jacob’s arms before Jacob lets him go. 

Sunwoo runs off back into the living room, Jacob laughing softly and sitting up on the island. Sangyeon jumps up and sits on the island next to Jacob before holding his hand. 

“I hope you know how special you are for Juyeon to open up to you like this. Ever since their mom left, he closed up. He doesn’t remember really anything about his mom, but his mom had said some pretty nasty things about me and him after Sunwoo and Youngjae were born. He didn’t want anyone else but me and his brothers around him. It was really hard for him to open up to Kevin, but with you it’s like something switched. I have no idea what type of magician you are, but Juyeon already being so close to you is amazing and I know I can’t let you go,” Sangyeon smiles at Jacob, Jacob frowning and looking down at their hands. 

“Can I ask why she left?” Jacob looks over at Sangyeon who nods and bites at the inside of his lip. 

“She got addicted to drugs and then moved to America because it became increasingly easier to get them. She left in the middle of the night without telling me. I had to find out from her mom. Falling in love after that became really hard, but Kevin helped me with being able to open up and get back out there. I had a few dates but most of them weren’t willing to become a parent of three kids. Are you?” Sangyeon looks over at Jacob who bites at his lip and leans slightly closer to Jacob. 

“Yeah I am,” Jacob whispers to Sangyeon who closes the gap between them and presses his lips to Jacob’s. 

Jacob’s eyes flutter shut as he kisses him back gently, Sangyeon cupping his cheeks. Sangyeon pulls away and smiles at Jacob who sighs happily. 

“It’s kind of reckless being so fond of someone I just met today,” Sangyeon grins at Jacob. 

“It’s kind of reckless being so fond of someone after just being broken up with five days ago,” Jacob laughs softly and leans his head on Sangyeon’s shoulder. 

“Do you want to be reckless together?” Sangyeon smiles at Jacob who nods and kisses Sangyeon again. 

Sangyeon kisses back then quickly pulls away when he hears a shriek come from the kitchen doorway. Sangyeon and Jacob both look over at Kevin, the three boys behind him and giggling. 

“WHAT DID I SAY LEE SANGYEON?” Kevin screams at Sangyeon who raises his eyebrow before kissing Jacob in front of him, “OH FOR FUCKS SAKE! DINNER NEEDS MADE!” 

“Keb said fuck again!” Sunwoo points out, Kevin glaring at Sunwoo as he laughs. 

“Buzzkill,” Jacob looks at Kevin who glares at Jacob, “Fine! I’ll take the babies and go play games!” 

“You better!” Kevin smiles and winks at the boys who all drag Jacob out into the living room. 

For the next twenty minutes, Jacob and the boys play five races of Mario Kart, Jacob losing each race. Sangyeon and Kevin walk out into the living room with food before placing everything on the coffee table. Jacob and the boys gather around the coffee table, Sangyeon sitting next to Jacob and Kevin sitting across from them. 

“Juyeonie? Can I sit in Cobi’s lap?” Sunwoo looks at Juyeon who nods, Sunwoo happily sitting in Jacob’s lap. 

Juyeon sits in Kevin’s lap, Youngjae sitting in Sangyeon’s lap. Sangyeon makes a small lettuce wrap for Youngjae, Jacob doing the same for Sunwoo. 

“I make one for Cobi?” Sunwoo asks with his mouth full of the lettuce wrap. 

“Of course baby,” Jacob smiles at Sunwoo who excitedly grabs some lettuce and starts making a wrap for Jacob. 

“Keb? Are daddy and Cobi boyfriends?” Youngjae looks across the table at Kevin who deadpans and looks at Sangyeon. 

“No they’re not. Not yet at least,” Kevin smiles at Youngjae who gasps in delight before clapping his hands.

“Open wide!” Sunwoo turns to Jacob who opens his mouth and lets Sunwoo shove the lettuce wrap in his mouth. 

“Sunwoo you have to be careful,” Sangyeon laughs at Sunwoo while Jacob covers his mouth to chew the lettuce wrap. 

“Cobi fine,” Sunwoo scoffs at Sangyeon then giggles at him. 

For the rest of the night until the boys went to bed, the group eats up the bulgogi while watching a movie and tv shows. Sunwoo and Juyeon fall asleep first, Youngjae following behind about twenty minutes after. The three adults take the boys upstairs to their room, the boys being laid in their respective beds. They all tuck them in before turning on nightlights and leaving the bedroom. They walk back downstairs and clean up, Kevin taking down the blanket fort and folding up the extra blankets. Sangyeon and Jacob clean up the dinner stuff, the three of them changing into pajamas after cleaning up. Sangyeon sets up a large blanket with pillows and blankets for the three of them to sleep on while Jacob and Kevin set up Smash Bros for the three of them. They sit down on the giant blanket, Jacob in between Sangyeon and Kevin. The three of them play several rounds of Smash Bros until Jacob sleepily slumps against Sangyeon. Kevin snorts and changes it to Netflix as they all lay down on the blanket, Kevin turning over and texting Younghoon. Jacob covers up with a blanket, Sangyeon reaching his hand out and playing with Jacob’s hair. Sangyeon opens his blanket when Jacob scoots closer to him, Kevin facetiming with Younghoon to show him how gross Jacob and Sangyeon are. Jacob flips the camera off, Sangyeon laughing as he pulls Jacob close. Jacob and Sangyeon cuddle close together with Sangyeon playing with Jacob’s hair. Jacob falls asleep to the sound of Sangyeon’s heart beat and his fingers in his hair, Sangyeon soon following. 

It’s been three months since Jacob first met Sangyeon, Juyeon, Sunwoo, and Youngjae and it has been the happiest three months of his life. Jacob basically lives halfway between Kevin and Sangyeon’s house, Sangyeon’s children throwing fits whenever Jacob can’t stay the night. Jacob has grown closer and closer to Sangyeon, the both of them together but not actually. Neither of them have taken the plunge and asked the other out yet. Kevin was getting increasingly more tired with the two of them not making it official, so Kevin did the only sensible thing he could think of. He’s watching the kids with Younghoon so Jacob and Sangyeon can go on a proper date. Kevin had set it all up, Younghoon and a few of their friends helping. Kevin had helped pick each of their outfits, Sangyeon’s outfit consisting of black jeans with a black sweater, two belts around his waist for accessories. Jacob’s outfit consists of black jeans and a low cut v-neck blue sweater that exposes part of his chest, his solar system tattoo now on display. They arrived at the small restaurant separately, Sangyeon getting there first. He nervously pulls at his jeans once he sits down at a table. He’s nervous and has no idea what to expect. Should he ask Jacob tonight? Is it too soon? Sangyeon nervously bounces his leg as he looks around the walls of the restaurant. Jacob walks into the restaurant and Sangyeon’s throat goes dry. Jacob is stunning as usual and Sangyeon’s brain is short circuiting at how  _ good _ that sweater looks on him. Jacob meets Sangyeon’s gaze and he beams that big gummy smile that shows off his smiley piercing. Jacob walks over to Sangyeon, Sangyeon standing up and hugging the other. 

“You look,” Sangyeon starts once he pulls away from Jacob, “You look fucking gorgeous Jake. God I’m lucky.” 

“You flatter me too much. You’re stunning Sangyeon,” Jacob pecks Sangyeon’s lips, Sangyeon grinning as they sit down. 

Dinner is the boring usual that they do at home once the kids are asleep. They talk about work, their days, how things are going with the kids, all of the same topics they always talk about. It isn’t until after they’ve paid and are holding hands while walking around a nearby park that the conversation shifts from their normal home talk to something different. 

“Sangyeon, I like you a lot. It’s okay if you don’t like me like that. I understand. I just,” Jacob sighs and looks over at Sangyeon, “Sangyeon I’m in love with you. I love your kids and they’re so god damn important to me. You’re important to me too! I have my own little computer and personal space at work and it’s filled with pictures of us and the kids. I just don’t want to keep that little sliver of hope if you don’t feel the same.” 

“Oh my god. Jacob. Jacob Bae,” Sangyeon laughs and cups Jacob’s cheeks, “I’m in love with you too. I’m so fucking in love with you. I love the way you treat my kids. I love the way that you treat me more than just a helpless case that doesn’t know how to take care of his kids. I love the way that we are able to laugh and joke about everything. I love you,” Sangyeon grins at Jacob, “Be mine? Please?” 

“I’d love nothing more,” Jacob kisses Sangyeon with a smile, Sangyeon happily kissing back. 

The kiss is short but filled with so many emotions. Jacob and Sangyeon part and quickly make their way home to escape the cold. Sangyeon and Jacob both not living far from the restaurant didn’t bring their cars, so they both jogged home, Jacob racing him the last block home. Jacob makes it inside the house first, Sangyeon groaning when he loses. Jacob pulls Sangyeon close by his sweater and kisses him deeply, Sangyeon kissing back as he closes the door. 

“Keb! They’re being gay again!” Juyeon calls from the couch, Kevin and Youngjae walking out of the kitchen to glare at the two. 

“Daddy and dad are gross. Who kisses that much?” Sunwoo looks over at Juyeon who shrugs and looks at Younghoon who also shrugs. 

“Are they together finally?” Youngjae looks up at Kevin who looks over at Sangyeon and Jacob who laugh and nod, “YAY!” Youngjae squeals and runs to the two, Juyeon and Sunwoo joining him. 

“Daddies!” Sunwoo laughs happily as he hugs them both. 

“Happy?” Juyeon asks the both of them, Sangyeon and Jacob nodding, “Good. I’m happy too.” 

“My babies,” Jacob grins and holds the boys and Sangyeon close to him. 

As the five sit in the entrance of the house Jacob can’t help but reminisce and think about how all of this came to be. Jacob had gone from a broken nurse looking to heal to a happy nurse with a boyfriend and three kids. These four boys had brought Jacob to pure happiness and there was no way in hell he was ever letting it go, no matter how chaotic it got. It was his chaos and he would take this over anything else any day. 


End file.
